B-boy
by Ruha-Raw
Summary: A Ángel le gusta meter en dificultad a sus amigos, porque despues de todo, necesita algo con que alegrar su dia. Mo/Ángel/MacCoy. Libre interpretación. One-shot.


**B-boy**

Mo se bajó el capucho, aunque si no lo prefería así, ahora no tenía tiempo porque necesitaba la mayor visual, así que busco la dorada cabeza de su amigo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, "casi un año y medio " pensó.

La primera cosa que le golpeó los ojos fue el chillón anaranjado y verde de la ropa de MacCoy; al reconocerlo, pensó que correr era demasiado, así que opto por un paso salvajemente veloz.

El rubio estaba rodeado por algunos agentes del DCI, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brazo en los hombros de Dare; Ella no debaja de reír y gesticular animadamente agitando las manos con esas extensiones extrañas.

La chica, al ver el skater, cabeceó en señal de saludo, regalandole una sonrisa; en seguida, dió un codazo a su compañero, que se quejó, pero al levantar la vista y reconocer a Mo, dejó de lado el "dolor" y corrió hacia él.

—hey, MoamigohombreB-boy— lo abrazó –¡cuanto tiempo!–.

MacCoy estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su amigo después de todo el asunto de control de mentes y baile monótono y aburrido.

* * *

Ángel caminaba entre todos los agentes del DCI que celebraban la victoria, "llorando" la pérdida de las toneladas de fans que se había ganado en los años 70, cuando sin querer "B-boy" llego a sus oídos. Tan pronto como escuchó, se apresuró a encontrar esos dos que se abrazaban, hablaban y reían felizmente.

Asi que se acercó a sus amigos—hello, boys– saludó entusiasmado, sin esconder la sonrisa.

Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir nada.

—no sabía que se llamaban -públicamente- entre ustedes de acuerdo a la posición en la cama– Ángel sonrió palmeando la espalda de MacCoy, llendo directo al grano, como le gustaba.

Mo solo dejó en el aire la mano con la que iba a tocar al DJ, que después de escuchar a Ángel, solo le dedico una mirada perpleja.

—espera, ¿que cosa?– levantó la voz Mo, seguro de que el viaje en el tiempo le había hecho daño al latinoamericano.

—awww. No estarás diciendo de verdad, hombre– 'Coy solo envolvió el brazo en los hombros de su mejor amigo.

Ángel dejo ver una sonrisa traviesa. Los 70 habían sido años divertidos de vivir, sobretodo a causa de algunas cosas que prefería mantener para si mismo. Pero b-boy era esa cosa que no olvidaría nunca. Sobretodo con Mo y el ruso rubio entorno. — no me mientan. Todos sabemos que son pareja–

Mo no lo creía —q-que?– y se giró hacia Olek: las pupilas celestes solo le devolvieron algo de confusión y vergüenza.

El puertoriqueño sonrío ladino a causa de la mirada que Mo y MacCoy se dedicaron. No sabía si alguien más se había dado cuenta de esos dos. Pero vamos, se veía a millas y millas de distancia que tenían algo. —b-boy no esta por bottom boy?

Mo sintió el rostro arder y se apresuró a responder —woah... N-no...Claro claro que no!– Okeyokeyokeyokey. Ok. De donde venía todo eso?. De donde había sacado Ángel simile cosa? Pensó Mo istericamente, mirando MacCoy y esperando a que dijiera algo.

— hey, di algo...y deja de sonreír!–

Sin embargo, el rubio solo estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alzando los ojos al hombre frente a él, sonrió — entonces es Mo quien está abajo. Eso es lo que quieres decir?–

— que no es así? – Ángel preguntó inocentemente, alzando una ceja.

—como? – el skater sintió un vuelco en el estomago y se giró hacia su amigo —si de verdad estuviéramos juntos serías "tu" el de abajo– dijo pinchandole el dedo en el pecho, picado por el comento de su amigo.

—según tu, quien estaría abajo?– el DJ miró a Ángel expectante, ignorando a Mo, con un brillo que se perdió a causa de los lentes anaranjados.

El latino se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, pero no tardó en contestar:

— para mi,– sonrió burlonamente —los dos estarían abajo, chicos–

Mo y Maccoy sintieron una chispa viajar atraverso la columna. Y si aunque en el rubio se notaba el rubor que le coloreaba el rostro, Ángel estaba más que seguro que Mo moría de vergüenza. Así que se acercó a sus amigos y los envolvió en un abrazo. Pensando en que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que habían estado juntos. Era hora de un buen trago en un club. Como en los viejos tiempos, antes del secuestro de MacCoy y de la larga estadía en el pasado.

Susurrando, pero estando seguro de ser escuchado por los hombres más jovenes, se acercó al hueco entre las dos cabezas: — mi propuesta sigue en pie–, antes de separse y ir por donde había llegado. Un guiño burlón en el rostro.

Segundos de intensa tensión entre los dos jóvenes.

El ruso fue el primero en reaccionar, carraspeando. —em...yo...no hace calor aquí?– preguntó incómodo, arreglandose los lentes y alejandose de Mo, un poquito.

—si... Creo que deberiamos ir por algo de tomar– sussuró el afroamericano iniciando a caminar, con MacCoy a su lado y un "silencio" vergonzoso en el aire.

—una Coca?–

No se miraron en ningún momento. Mo metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—una Coca–

* * *

—de donde habrá sacado Ángel esa idea– la voz del rubio regresó Mo a la realidad.

Dió un sorbo a su lata—no lo se...– se recostó en el asiento, suspirando. Toda la euforía se había ido. Solo quedaba un pequeño sentimiento de vergüenza. Ángel y su estúpido "soy-el-sexy-y-caliente-latinoamericano".

Mirando a MacCoy que abría y cerraba la boca tratando de decir algo más, una cosa extraña comenzó a girarle en la mente:

"Ángel estaría diciendo la verdad?"

* * *

**Woooooo... Estoy tan contenta. Mi primer trabajo en el fandom de DC y soy euforía pura.**  
**Sinceramente, los avatares son fantasticos, llenos de vida y con personalidad única, que es imposible no manipularlos xD *muahaha***

**Es un intento de comedia. No soy buena para estas cosas. :s pero no quería hacerlos sufrir. Bueno...**

**En los años 70, entre la comunidad gay era normal llamar b-boy a los pasivos. Pero con la difusión del breakdance b-boy se le ha otorgardo a aquellos que lo practican, break-boy. Wikipedia xD lo leí..y pense "por que no hace algo?" Lol**

**1) Tengo el juego en italiano, y Ángel habla un italiano/ingles, no como en el juego en lengua original.**

**2)Mo y MacCoy no hablan en su modo de hablar xD, ni con el acento ruso, ni con swag. lol. Lo he mantenido así. ya que no puedo. **

**3)amo a todos T.T todos. Punto. Esperemos que Harmonix se lo piense y decida continuar con este maravilloso juego. T.T**

**Bueno. Nada más.**

** ps. estaría más que encantada de escribir sus pedidos. todas las parejas xD. ****"A sus servicios"**

**Espero les haya gustado /:)**


End file.
